Varican
The Varican were an ancient race of humanoids existing in the ; during the Hocrian cycle. They formed the Order of Interstellar Governments as they were the first to find the . Their empire spanned much of the galaxy and they had constructed colonies on many worlds including . Biology Physically, Varicans are extremely similar to . They have a very robust humanoid frame and on average, stand near seven feet tall. Typically, Varicans have a very dark -- almost jet-black complexion. The Varicans are physically superior to most other species included within the Order Interstellar Governments and are very resilient, able to withstand severe injuries and harsh environments. Advancements in their health sciences and genetic engineering have made them immune to viruses, wiping diseases out from their society. Their lifespans are also very long as they tend to live for nearly 200 years. The Varicans have a unique nervous system compared to other races in the Order and were one of the first species to learn biotics, second only to the Quapora. Varicans have also shown a great resilience to such mind-altering techniques as indoctrination and enthrallment due to natural sensory regulators and cranial nodules. It has been noted that Varicans are unusual in the galactic community because they have far greater genetic diversity compared to other species with more peaks and valleys. They've used this to create several hybrid species. History Origins The Varicans evolved on Eurymede, a world similar to in almost every way. In their early history, the Varicans were split up into thousands of clans across the planet. Tribal wars and alliances would cause these clans to assimilate into one another until the large clans transformed into giant nations. These nations expanded across the surface of Eurymede until only the strongest ones remained. Though competition for vital resources and growing populations were initially an issue, the nations of Eurymede quickly came together and formed a global alliance. Through this alliance, the Varican would work to find a solution to their growing issues. With advancements in technological development, the Varicans decided that establishing off-world colonies would neutralize the threats of over-population and resource scarcity. The nations of Eurymede pooled their resources to build fleets of colonial ships which were quickly deployed to different worlds and moons in the solar system. The colonization of the rest of the solar system quickly improved the quality of life for the Varicans. Neutralizing the problem of over-population and allowing for a surplus of materials from off-world sources made the Varicans consider further expansion of their growing empire. Expansion During their interplanetary colonization, the Varicans would discover the location of a on the outer-rim of their solar system. After years of studying the massive installation; the Varicans would eventually discover that it was used for interstellar travel by an even older race. They would quickly develop the necessary technology required to access the mass relay and begin their exploration of the rest of the galaxy. The Varicans would quickly begin erecting outposts and orbital stations in several newly-explored star systems in their cluster until these too were colonized. For several decades, the Varicans would find new mass relays and expand throughout the galaxy. Their empire would span nearly an entire arm of the galaxy and eventually, they would discover Earth. Earth was a planet so similar to their own homeworld, the Varicans would have much interest in it. They would construct several outposts on and near the planet to study it's native inhabitants and mine minerals from it. The Varicans would have much interest in the more evolved primates of Earth as they were very similar to them. They would use their knowledge of genetics to perform experiments on them, eventually creating the hybrid species of what was pre-history Humanity. With their continued exploration of the galaxy and the mass relay network, the Varicans would inevitably stumble upon the . They would quickly settle the Citadel and eventually would make first contact with other spacefaring races. In time, they would call for a galactic organization to govern the growing galactic community leading to the formation of the Order of Interstellar Governments. Cycle of Extinction The Varicans were prepared for the Reapers; since they and the Secrians were warned by the last Nocrius. The Reapers attacked the colony world of Kesuat; turning the population into the Varians version of Husks; and then blasting the abandoned buildings and colonies from orbit; reducing them to ruins. The Reapers slowly and carefuly ran down the Varican Empire; World by World; System by System; they systematically obliterated the Varicans. Some worlds were stripped bare of resources; others were conquered; their populations enslaved. The Reapers decided to preserve the Varicans; as they did with the Hocrians; they preserved the Varicans in Reaper Form. The genocide of the Varicans was complete; only the Husks of the Varicans were left behind. Legacy Technology Former Varican Worlds Eurymede- homeworld Earth-colony Kesuat- colony Gehenn-colony the lost moon of Chchchoha-colony Kutath-colony Anuurn-colony Downbelow-Colony 23:07, September 23, 2014 (UTC)The Great Intelligence Category:Master Shepard Category:Races Category:Historical Races Category:Under Construction